The Princess Of The Stars
by DIZILLA
Summary: Long ago, King Adgar and Queen Idun found a crying baby girl inside of a strange machine that came out of the night sky. Knowing that they couldn't just leave the poor thing there, they took her home to their castle. Being raised along Princess Elsa and Princess Anna, she always felt loved, but she can't help but feel...Like she can be so much more. Superman themes and traits.
1. Prologue

**What's up guys? Long time no read eh? XD**

**Here is a new crossover story I am going to work on and focus on, EnJoY!**

**I sadly do not own the movie Frozen, nor do I own the majorly awesome themes of Superman, but I do own the 'house' of Lyn.**

**The House of Lyn, which OC like translates to 'Teach' is one of mixed cultures and it is shaped like a 'T', they can either be warriors, healers, or scientists. They are the most scientifically advanced houses on Krypton, but they are also the most selfish as well.**

**Well onto the show folks!**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then!**

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

* * *

_Explosions rocked the terrain of the ancient planet of Krypton. No this was not the time when the planet was doomed to explode, but this was three-hundred years before that time._

_There were two houses on Krypton that were in deep war, one side was the house of Lyn, they're majors fractions consisted of brilliant scientists, honorable warriors, and miracle working healers._

_There were also those in the house of Lyn, that sought power, even with the best intentions, they got greedy. _

_But I'm getting ahead of myself, let's start with why this war started in the first place._

_Many scientists in the house of Lyn created a super regeneration nanite system that could create anything you ask for._

_The only problem, no power source._

_Many have tried, but they all ultimately failed._

_Until a male Kryptonian named Chor-Lyn, created a small bundle of solar powered nanites that actually worked. The bundle went through a test and Chor-Lyn made a full suit out of the nanites, an indestructible, solar absorbing nanite molecular suit._

_Of course he was praised for this, but it wasn't his happiest moment he could recall. His happiest moment was when he met his wife, the warrior Sarana-El, whom got married just a year later, then her name changed to Sarana-Lyn._

_The couple couldn't be happier, and they lived happily in their home keeping company to each other._

_One day in the middle of a nice day, Chor-Lyn was visited by an older fellow male Kryptonian named Gaxn-Lyn. Gaxn-Lyn was a legend of a warrior and he was straight to his point, he wanted the solar power nanite suit that Chor-Lyn had invented for use in the Lyn house's armies._

_Chor-Lyn refused saying that the suit was a one in a million and could be used for the wrong reasons, and that sometimes he regretted making the suit in the first place._

_Gaxn-Lyn didn't like that answer and he then explained to Chor-Lyn that it wasn't a request._

_Chor-Lyn refused again as he told Gaxn-Lyn that it was his suit and that he would keep it locked away until the time for war came._

_Gaxn-Lyn was steamed at Chor-Lyn, but he left the house with a warning, saying that he will return and he would not be nice about taking the suit._

_That said, it got Chor-Lyn thinking and the more he thought about it, the more and more he got worried for his wife. So he started to work on the suit more and more, until it was practically perfect in every way, he even put a small artificial intelligence within the suit._

_Until one night, Sarana-Lyn came to Chor-Lyn with great news, they were going to become parents. And sure enough, nine and a half months later, Ta-Lyn was born on a slightly colder than usual night._

_Sarana and Chor took care of their baby well, but only for three weeks before times started to take a turn for the worst. Gaxn-Lyn was true to his word, but this time he had a group of followers armed to the teeth with pulse rifles and lazer guns._

_Worried, Chor-Lyn knew that they would kill him and his family, so he quickly discussed it with Sarana-Lyn and they loaded Ta-Lyn and the suit into a small trans-warp capsule, provided by Chor-Lyn's good friend in the house of El, that would destroy itself once Ta-Lyn was out of it and safe enough from Gaxn-Lyn._

_Chor-Lyn also injected some smaller harmless nanites into Ta-Lyn so that when she arrived on the planet Earth, the nanites would stop her cells from absorbing the solar radiation of the Earth's young yellow sun. He wanted his little girl to have the most normal life possible before her true heritage would become known to her, the suit would find her and guide her when the nanites inside of Ta-Lyn burned out._

_And Chor-Lyn calculated that she would become around 17 years old before that happened._

_And in the ultimate sacrifice, Chor-Lyn and Sarana-Lyn watched their baby girl and Chor-Lyns lifes work fly away into the stars, heading to the planet known as Earth, of course Chor-Lyn nor Sarana-Lyn would tell him that._

_Ta-Lyn's capsule flew for about 4 Earth months before it entered Earth's atmosphere and it landed near what the humans would call, North Mountain in Arendelle._

_Of course the capsule flew for a while before it finally landed near a road, just as a horse carriage carrying the King and Queen of Arendelle, King Agdar and Queen Idun._

_And that's where this story begins..._

* * *

**So how was the Prologue? Was it bad? Good? Middle? Mud?**

**Anyway, I will be uploading the pics of what each character looks like on my deviantart account.**

**Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up really soon!**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then!**


	2. Life Passes By

**Well here I am again with the first real chapter of Princess of the Stars.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it like I did writing this chapter!**

**I do not own Disney's Frozen or the song, Do you want to Build a Snowman. I also do not own the Superman themes used in this story except for, the house of Lyn, the Lyn crest, and my OC characters, Ta-Lyn/Tailor, Chor-Lyn, Sarana-Lyn, and Veteran Gaxn-Lyn, if they are ever mentioned.**

**By the way, if you really want to get in the spirit for this chapter, I listened to the Titanic soundtrack, Hymn of the Sea. It really gets the water works flowing.**

**And to the Reviewers:**

**October Autumn:** _First I'll start by saying thank you so much for reviewing. And I really want to try something different and I watched the Man of Steel and Frozen both in the past two weeks and they have both been bouncing around in my head so much. And as for why the King and Queen wanted to keep her, well I think this chapter will answer your question. And thank you again for reviewing! ;)_

**Now onto the show folks!**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then!**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Life Passes By**_

* * *

The night sky in Arendelle was beautiful as King Agdar and Queen Idun went on a ride in their royal carriage, they only used this carriage when they had to travel a long ways.

Queen Idun sighed softly in relaxation, this was too rare for both of them now especially with a one year old Anna and a four year old Elsa. Elsa was born with an odd power, Elsa had control over the cold, more specifically over ice and snow.

And with Anna's rambunctious and adventurous attitude, the two were a hand-full, she was never more thankful for Kai and Gerda for helping them. But Queen Idun felt as if something was missing with her family.

Maybe it was the fact that both herself and King Agdar both just recently found out they wanted another baby, but Anna's birth had hurt the Queen badly, and thus she was not able to have anymore children.

Agdar looked at his wife and he sighed softly before he gently wrapped her in a one armed hug and he gently kissed her head as she layed her head on his chest, he knew she wanted another baby, and frankly so did he, he remembered when he first held Elsa and Anna in his arms.

They were so tiny and beautiful, and he fell in love the instant that he layed his eyes on his daughter's sleeping forms. If he could feel that just one more time, he felt as if he would be happier, as would his Idun.

The King and Queen stayed like that for a while, the only thing they heard were the horse's hoofs gently hit the ground with each step, the crickets in the distance, and the sounds of each other's breathing.

Idun's eyes opened softly as she looked up at her husband and she smiled when she saw him smiling back down at her. They gently kissed each other, it wasn't seductive, nor was it sloppy. They were just comforting each other, each enjoying the other's caring love.

Idun slowly broke away and she then asked softly "Do you hear that?"

King Agdar looked around and he asked in a whisper "Hear what? There is nothing sweetheart", Idun's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she said "Exactly"

And she was right, the sounds that they just heard seconds before were gone, the crickets were gone, there were no bird flaps heard, and the carriage had stopped.

King Agdar gently knocked on the wall of the carriage and he asked "Coachmen? Why have we stopped?!"

The said Coachmen replied in a shocked tone "Sir! You need to come see this!", King Agdar and Queen Idun looked at each other before Agdar got out and he looked at the Coachmen and asked "What is it?"

The Coachmen pointed a white gloved hand to the right of the carriage and he said "That sir", the King followed the pointed finger and his own eyes widened as he saw trees uprooted and the grass gone and replaced with a large dug in trail of mud that led to a large circular clearing in the forest.

King Agdar sensed his wife had gotten out of the carriage as well and stood beside him and she put a hand to her mouth in gasping awe at the damage done to the beautiful greenery.

Queen Idun then turned to her husband and asked "What do you think did this?", King Agdun shook his head before he answered "I do not know Idun", he then asked in a confused tone "What could have do..?!"

"Shhh! Do you hear that?", Queen Idun interrupted her husband

King Agdar was about to ask his wife when he heard it, it sounded like..._a baby's cry_?!

Before he could ask if his wife had heard the same thing, Idun picked up the front of her dress and she quickly walked into the cratering foliage. Agdar's eyes widened as he reached out for his wife and he quickly followed her and asked quickly and quietly "Idun? What are you doing? There could be something else in there?!"

The Queen just continued to walk before she came to a large crater with a few fires going on here and there, but her eyes layed on the large metal and glass container in the middle.

The Queen looked at her husband as King Agdar caught up to her and he also looked in awe at the metal capsule.

The King then whispered to his wife "Let's get out of here, it's just rock from the...?!"

He was interrupted by a small baby cry that came from the capsule, the Queen immediately took action and she gently slid down into the crater and King Agdar then asked a bit panicked "Idun get back up here?! Please?!"

Idun just ignored her husband and she walked up to where she came up next to the capsule and her eyes drifted over it before she wiped some dust off of the side gently and she was slightly confused as she saw a crest.

It was shaped like a very fancy 'T' within a large diamond shape as the outside of the crest.

When the Queen's hand brushed over the middle she gasped in shock as the 'T' in the crest glowed for a second before the glass part of the capsule slowly put out steam and raised up slowly.

Shakingly Queen Idun slowly looked inside and her eyes widened, there right in a tiny bed was a little baby, and it couldn't have been older than three months old.

The baby had dark brown hair with matching brown eyes that were filled with tears and the baby gave a tiny gasp as it gave a scared cry again.

As soon as the baby cried again, Queen Idun gently reached in and picked up the tiny baby as she gently cradled it's head and body the way she used to for Elsa and Anna.

The King watched this with wide eyes before he climbed down into the crater and he walked up to his wife, whom was gently rocked the baby and whispered small comforting words to it, and he knew that look in her eyes before he said softly "Sweetheart, I know that look, we can't keep it"

Idun looked up to her husband before she then said "But Agdar, this is a sign, this is a sign that we were meant to have one more. It was given to us by the gods, we can't abandon this baby"

Agdar looked down to the little baby in his wife's arms and he noticed the odd felt that the baby was covered in, it was so soft when he touched it, softer than even silk, and it was a dark blue.

But he also noticed the odd crystal tied to the baby's blanket, he gently took it and observed it in his hands. It was clear, almost completely see through, it appeared to be like glass, but it was hard, very hard, he couldn't break it no matter how hard he tried.

So he stopped trying to break the beautiful crystal and he put back on the baby.

The King then directed his eyes to his wife as he heard the baby give a cute little giggle, he smiled when he saw his wife was gently rubbing the baby's cheek and it was tickling the baby.

But he also saw the look in his wife's eyes, she was wrapped around this new baby's little finger, she lived the new baby so much already, and who would he be to break his wife's heart by taking this baby to an orphanage.

He smiled softly as he saw Idun gently make a funny face at the baby, causing it to giggle cutely. He then smiled softly and said "Come on dear, we need to get this little one checked over"

The Queen smiled before she gently looked up as she heard the Coachmen yell "Your Majesties?! Are you alright?!"

King Agdar called back "Yes we are Coachmen! Can you come and help us out of here please? We have some special cargo now!"

The Coachmen replied "Of course your majesty! I shall be there soon!", and sure enough not even five minutes later the Coachmen found and helped the King and Queen out of the crater.

The King dusted himself off and he then shook the Coachmen's hand and said "Thank you my good man"

The Coachmen smiled and replied "It is my duty to serve your majesty"

The Queen nodded her thanks before she walked back to the carriage and she gently got in once the Coachmen opened the door for her. But the whole time, she just stared and smiled at the child as it slowly fell asleep and curled into the Idun's chest.

The King got into the carriage beside her and he looked down at the sleeping baby in his wife's arms and he smiled as the Coachmen got into his place and he flicked the reins and said "Hyah!"

The horse snorted a bit before it pulled the carriage along.

* * *

A four year old Elsa and a one year old Anna looked at the sleeping baby in the bassinet in their room.

The baby turned out to be a girl, and unknown to anyone other than the King, Queen, and the Coachmen, was adopted by the King and Queen. She was named Tailor, unknowingly after her real family crest.

A baby Tailor was sleeping and every now and then she would shift a little arm, or a little leg. Elsa looked up to her parents, who were also staring at the new addition to their family, and asked "Mama? Where did she come from? Did the stork bring her like it did Anna", Anna perked up a bit at the mention of her name.

Idun just smiled and replied to her eldest daughter "Yes the stork brought Tailor to us, as a gift, she is your new baby sister Elsa, and I hope you watch over her, just like you do with Anna"

Elsa smiled at her mother and she said "I will, I promise!", she then smiled back down at a baby Tailor and told Anna "Hey, you can help me take care of her Anna"

Anna just giggled before she asked "Can we go pway now?"

The King and Queen chuckled before the King nodded and said "Yes, but just be quiet for Tailor okay, she needs her rest if she is going to grow", Elsa and Anna nodded before Anna touched Elsa and said "Yow're it Elsie!"

Anna ran out of the room giggling her head off with Elsa chasing and giggling after her, Idun and Agdar smiled before they looked down at their new daughter and Idun gently kissed her little head before she said "Goodnight Tailor, sweet dreams little one"

The King and Queen walked out, but not before the King looked behind himself and he smiled before he turned down the lights and he gently closed the door.

* * *

**Four Years Later:**

An 8 year old Elsa was sleeping was sleeping comfortably in her bed, it was very quiet until two little voices whispered "Elsa!" "Elsie?" "Psst!"

And two heads popped up from the side of her bed, one was a 5 year old Anna, while the other was a 4 year old Tailor, she had to wear glasses because her vision wasn't very good, and she was very skinny as her and Anna climbed onto their eldest sibling's bed.

Both girl started to jump gently on their sister's body as Anna said "Elsa! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Elsa just gave a small smile, but kept her eyes shut and groaned out "Anna, Tailor, go back to sleep"

Anna fake sighed and she layed down on Elsa before she said dramatically "I just can't", Anna put her hand to her fore head and said "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play"

Elsa smirked a bit as she looked at her sisters and said "Go play by yourselves", she then shoved them off of the bed and Tailor landed on the ground first while Anna fell on top of her and Tailor then said "Owie! Anna! Get off me!"

Anna didn't respond as she thought of ways to get Elsa out of bed, she then sat up with a gasp as an idea came to her head.

Anna then quickly climbed up to Elsa's bed again and Tailor peeked with crooked glasses that she quickly fixed to be straight again.

Anna climbed on Elsa again and she gently opened one of Elsa's eyes and asked with a knowing smirk on her small face "Do you wanna build a snowman?", Tailor smiled as soon as she heard those words and she jumped on the bed saying "I wanna build one! Please Elsie?!"

Elsa opened her eyes with a knowing smile, and soon all three girls were running down the palace steps with Anna and Tailor excited and Elsa trying to shush them with a giggle.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Anna kept on saying as they ran down the steps, Elsa was trying to quiet Anna down as Tailor giggled like mad.

Soon they came into a grand ball room, and as Elsa closed the doors all three girl were laughing with joy.

Anna grabbed both of her sister's arms and she dragged both Tailor and Elsa and all three girls were laughing happily.

As soon as they were in the middle of the ballroom Anna gently said "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Tailor and Anna watched as Elsa flicked the fingers on her left hand a bit before she started to wave them around gently and swirls of ice and frost started to come from her hands.

Tailor smiled and said in awe "Wow, it's so cool Elsie!", Elsa smiled at her youngest sibling as she continued to do this until a snow ball appeared in the middle of her hands, floating and shifting with Elsa's amazing power.

Elsa then asked her sisters "Ready?"

Tailor and Anna nodded as Anna said in awe "Uh huh ha ha ha ha"

Elsa then charged it up one last time and she then let it go and it flew up vertically with a trail of frosty air behind it before it exploded like a firework with a flash of beautiful blue light, into millions of small snowflakes that slowly came down.

Anna jumped around and said with a smile as she put her hands up "This is amazing!"

Tailor and Anna giggled like mad as they ran around Elsa with their hands up trying to catch the snow falling down before it evaporated into the air.

Elsa smiled and said "Watch this", this got both of her little sister's attentions and they watched as Elsa stepped on the ground and with another soft blue glow, ice formed under their feet in amazing patterns before it quickly became the whole floor covered in ice.

Tailor giggled as she and Anna both slid around.

Soon Elsa had made snow fall onto the ground and Elsa had made a large butt for a smowman, Anna had her tongue out of her mouth as she moaned softly as she lifted a large middle piece and she plopped it onto the butt that Elsa had made.

Elsa and Anna both looked as Tailor struggled to push a large head and she giggled as Elsa and Anna came and helped her put the head on the snowman with all three laughing in bliss.

Elsa then put coals for the eyes and the buttons, she made a buck toothed smile, put thin sticks for the arms, and she finally put a large carrot for the nose as Tailor and Anna sat on their parent's thrones.

Elsa turned the snowman to where it was facing her sisters and she mimicked the arms and she made her voice deeper and she then said for the smowman "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs"

Anna wiggled her feet around and clapped her little hands before she ran and hugged the snowman and said "I love you Olaf!"

Anna and Tailor giggled as Tailor sat on top of 'Olaf's head and Anna clung to it's stick arms and they rode around on the ice.

It became even more fun when Elsa came up behind it and used her powers to jet from her hands so that they slid around a lot faster all over the ballroom.

Tailor watched as Anna and Elsa slid down from a huge snow bank that Elsa had made and she giggled when she heard Anna say "Tickly bumps"

Anna then jumped off at the last minute as Elsa stopped softly and Elsa and Tailor both giggled as they saw Anna do a black flop into snow that left an inprint of her body.

Anna then poked her head out and she threw her arms up, throwing powdered snow into the air with a laugh.

Anna then jumped off as Elsa worked her magic and formed a snow bank under where Anna would land and she said "Hang on"

Anna jumped from the snow back and Elsa did the same thing and Anna yelled happily "Catch me!"

Elsa smiled and said "Gotcha!", before she repeated the process again. Tailor watched with a giggle as she cleaned her glasses of the steam that formed on them.

Anna kept jumping higher and higher as she yelled "Again!"

Elsa then frowned a bit as a concerned look appeared on her face she said "Wait!", Anna was jumping too high and too fast and Elsa was having a hard time keeping up with Anna.

Elsa then said "Slow down!", but she didn't finish as she slipped on the ice and fell backwards, Tailor saw this and her eyes widened in concern and fear as she yelled "Elsie!"

Elsa quickly looked up and to her horror, Anna had jumped off the highest mound so far and there was nothing to catch her fall.

Anna hollered in joy "Whooo!", Elsa reached her hand out as she yelled in concern "Anna!", but as soon as she reached out her hand, a blast of magic was shot out of her hand and it made contact with Anna's head.

Anna gave a small growl of pain before she fell onto a soft snowbank, limp and unconscious.

Tailor ran over first as she knelt down beside her second eldest sister and she yelled in concern "Anna! Anna!"

Elsa gasped and looked in horror for a few seconds before she quickly got up and ran towards her injured younger sister. Elsa gently cradled Anna's upper body and she gently asked "Anna?!"

Tailor and Elsa both looked in confusion as they saw a white streak appear in their sister's hair.

Elsa then called out softly crying in worry "MAMA! PAPA!", and she gently hugged Anna close as Tailor watched in slight shock, she was shaking and she didn't know what to do.

Near Elsa's foot, the nice ice suddenly became eclipsed in a harsh frost that traveled all over the ballroom and even to the ceiling, destroying all of the nice snow and replacing it with small shards of pure ice and harsh frost icicles.

Elsa then said to an unconscious Anna "You're okay Anna! I got you!"

Tailor shook in fear and she looked up when the ballroom doors opened up quickly and the King and Queen stumbled in.

King Agdar then asked in hard worry and disappointment as he looked around at the spreading ice and frost "Elsa what have you done?!"

Queen Idun put her hands to her mouth as she gasped and ran over as the King said "This is getting out of hand!"

Elsa shook her head softly before she looked down at Anna and said "It was an accident", she then hugged Anna close and whispered "I'm sorry Anna"

The Queen gently picked up Anna and explained with fear and concern in her tone "She's ice cold"

The King then got a very serious look on his face and he then said "I know where we have to go"

Soon the family was in the library as the King shuffled through many books until he came across a large purple one that he quickly took off of the shelf and opened up.

He then opened the book to a certain page and a folded up piece of paper fell out of it and the page after it depicted a short shadow figure taking out an ice colored mist out of a wounded warrior. The piece of paper opened up on the ground to reveal that it was in fact a map leading deep into the mountains.

And before Tailor or Elsa could register what was going on, they were on horses sprinting full speed with a frost trail behind them coming from a scared and worried Elsa.

The family traveled through the forests at very fast speeds, but Tailor could have sworn she caught a glimpse of a small blond boy and a baby Reindeer with a lantern in it's mouth.

And they came to a clearing where there were many rocks around and steam vents rose out of cracks in the grounds every now and then.

The King then called "Please help, my daughter!"

Tailor jumped a bit when rocks suddenly started to move around and shift on their own as the rocks rolled to meet the feet of the family, Tailor gasped as she clung onto her mother's dress.

Suddenly, all of the rocks started to unfold and shift themselves until they became small trolls, with grass for hair and moss for clothing.

Many of the trolls gasped and said "It's the king" "It's the king" "The Majesty" "The King and Queen"

They parted on one side to let in an elder looking troll who bowed a little before he said "Your majesty", he then gently grabbed Elsa's hand and he asked "Born with the powers? Or cursed?"

King Agdar then bent down and put a hand on Elsa's shoulder and he said a bit shakily "Born, and they're getting stronger"

Grand Pabbie gently gestured with his hands and Queen Idun bent down and showed an unconscious Anna to him. Grand Pabbie gently put a hand to Anna's head and he seemed to concentrate before he explained "You are lucky it wasn't her heart, the heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded"

The King then said "Do what you must"

Grand Pabbie then put a hand to Anna's head again and he then waved it and a trail of magic came from Anna's hand as Pabbie said "I recommend we remove all magic"

Tailor's eyes widened as she and the family saw Anna's memories before Pabbie continued "Even memories of magic, to be safe. But don't worry, I leave the fun"

Pabbie then waved his hands again until the magic became a small ball that he gently put back into Anna's head with a sigh. He then explained "She will be okay"

Elsa gently looked at her sister and she then asked "But she won't remember I have powers?", the King gently put a hand on Elsa's shoulder and explained "It's for the best"

Pabbie called softly, getting Elsa's and Tailor's attention, and he explained softly "Listen to me Elsa, your power, will only grow.", Pabbie waved his arms and showed a silhouette of what looked like Elsa much older and a bunch of people.

"There is beauty in it, but also great _danger_." Pabbie explained to her and Elsa gasped in fear before Pabbie continued "You must learn to control it, fear, will be your enemy"

The silhouette Elsa screamed in fear as the shadow people around her turned red and the silhouette Elsa screamed in pain and fear as she was consumed by red.

Tailor and Elsa gasped in fear as Elsa jumped a bit and curled into her father's chest as the King said in soft horror "No", the King looked a his wife in the eyes "We'll protect her", he then turned to Pabbie again and said "She can learn to control it, I'm sure. Till then, lock the gates"

Tailor looked at her father in fear before Pabbie gently took her shoulder and Tailor jumped with a small scream of fear and the King put a hand on her shoulder to calm her, and Pabbie said "This one, she is different than the others"

Tailor looked at Pabbie in fear before he exclaimed "She is going to become a powerful warrior as well, she will face many hardships. But one thing is for certain, no force on Earth, not even Elsa, would be able to stop her", Elsa's eyes widened in fear as she looked at her youngest sister.

The Queen then asked "What do you mean?", Pabbie turned to Queen Idun and said softly "She is blocked by something, something very powerful yet small. In time she will gain abilities far beyond those of mortal creatures, in time though, in time"

The King then asked as he gently put a comforting hand on Tailor's hand "Is there anything we can do about her as well?", Pabbie nodded and said "We can erase her memories of all magic as well, as well as this meeting, so this destiny cannot come to place"

King Agdar looked down and he saw Tailor looked beyond scared, he didn't like that look on her, she didn't deserve it, she was too young. The King looked to Pabbie and said "Do whatever you can to make sure she has a normal child hood"

Tailor looked at her father with fear in her eyes, but before she could say anything, everything for her went dark as she fell unconscious. Pabbie then waved his hands and he did the same thing he did to Anna, to Tailor as her memories of Elsa's magic, the meeting, and her prophecy were all erased from her memories.

The King gently cradled Tailor before he looked to Elsa and gently rubbed her shoulder and Grand Pabbie then explained to Elsa "You must watch Tailor, and stray her from the path that is dangerous"

Elsa looked at her baby sisters in fear and concern, one night changed everything, but she had to protect her sisters, she was given that duty a long time ago. Elsa just nodded as she closed her eyes and looked down, she would do it, to protect the ones she loved dearest.

When they got home, the first thing the King and Queen did was lock the gates, reduce the staff, limited Elsa's contact with people, and they kept her powers hidden from everyone, including Anna and Tailor.

Anna and Tailor ran out of their room and they saw Elsa walk into another room and they both looked at each other with sad looks on their faces.

* * *

**The next day:**

Anna jumped with joy as she saw that it was snowing outside today, Tailor smiled as well, maybe this could get Elsa to come out and play with them.

Anna then ran up to Elsa's door and asked "Elsa", before she gave her special knock 'Knock' 'Knock' 'Kn' 'Knock' 'Knock'

She then started to sing "_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on let's go and play!_

_We never see you anymore, come out the door._

_It's like you've gone away_"

Anna and Tailor then started to play with dolls in the big ballroom before Tailor started to sing along "_We used to be best buddies._

_And now we're not._

_I wish she would tell us why!_"

Anna and Tailor were at Elsa's door while Tailor was peeping through the keyhole and she then sang "_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman_"

Elsa just replied with "Go away guys"

Anna and Tailor looked hurt before they sang together "_Okay Bye_"

Inside of her room Elsa was looking out of her window when she gasped as frost appeared and claimed her windowsill.

King Agdar gently put a white glove on Elsa's hand and he then said "The gloves will help"

He then smiled softly and said "See, conceal it"

"Don't feel it", Elsa said before her and her father said at the same time "Don't let it show"

* * *

**4 Years pass:**

Anna, now 9 years old, and Tailor, now 8 years old, both slide to meet at Elsa's bedroom door and of course Anna knocked her special knock again. But what was amazing was the actually white lion cub that was in Tailor's arms, this was her best friend, besides Anna, and he was named Arsalan.

How Tailor managed to get the King and Queen to allow her to keep him, we'll never know.

Anna then started to sing again "_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bikes around the halls?_

_We think some company is overdue._

_We've even started talking to the pictures on the walls_"

Tailor then giggled and said "Hang in there Joan!", before she started to sing "_It gets a little lonely._

_All these empty rooms._

_Just__ watching the hours tick by!_"

Anna, Tailor, and Arsalan layed by a large grandfather clock and the two girls clicked their tongues in unison "Tic-Tock! Tic-Tock! Tic-Tock! Tic-Tok!"

Meanwhile in Elsa's room, things were getting chilly.

A 12 year old Elsa cried out "I'm scared! It's getting stronger!"

The King and Queen kept their distance as a frost snowflake appeared on the wall behind Elsa and King Agdar gently put his hands up and he said "Getting upset only makes it worse, calm down"

He went to gently reach for her before Elsa snapped "No! Don't touch me!", she then said softer "Please, I don't want to hurt you"

The King and Queen looked sadly at their eldest daughter as Queen Idun gently put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

* * *

**Six Years pass:**

Anna, now 15 years old, slid by Elsa's door again when a 14 year old Tailor came up behind her with a Juvenile Arsalan, Anna looked at Tailor with a questioning look. Tailor just shook her head, they both knew the answer if they asked 'The question' to Elsa's door.

Tailor and Anna ran into their parent's room where the King and Queen were packing away some of their clothing. Anna and Tailor hugged them tight and Agdar and Idun gently returned the hugs before Tailor said "See you in two weeks"

Downstairs, a now 18 year old Elsa gently curtsied to her parents before she asked "Do you have to go?"

The King and Queen gave her loving looks before King Agdar said "You'll be fine Elsa"

And soon they were at the docks with Kai and Gerda helping them into a boat as the Captain then greeted "Your highness", as he helped the Queen aboard the ship.

And a few hours after they set sail, the boat hit a nasty storm, with waves easily as big as the ship. And soon, there was a wave that completely engulfed the ship and capsized it, there were no survivors.

Back at the palace two days later, Gerda and Kai gently pulled down on ropes that draped the King and Queen's picture, mourning for the loss of their long time friends.

At the funeral, Anna and Tailor were standing in the middle of two large burial stones, Arsalan was sitting by his friend neatly, as if he knew something was wrong, one said 'KING AGDAR', while the other said 'QUEEN IDUN', Tailor was trying hard not to cry as Anna gently rubbed her back.

Tailor and Anna, with Arsalan by Tailor's side, were back in the palace and and walking very depressing looking halls as they stopped by Elsa's door, knowing that she didn't go to the funeral.

Anna gently went up to Elsa's door and just knocked on it before she started to sing "_Elsa, please? I know you're in there._

_People have been asking where you've been._

_They say have courage, and we're trying to._"

Tailor then continued the song "_We're right out here for you, just let us in._

_We only have each other._

_It's just us three._"

Anna and Tailor both slid down the door as Arsalan gently layed his head on his friends lap and Tailor gently pet him as tears went down her eyes before she continued "_What are we gonna do?_"

Anna then sung when Tailor couldn't anymore "_Do you wanna build a snowman?_"

Behind the door and into Elsa's room, Elsa was just as sad, she was trying hard not to cry, but her powers had taken effect and her entire room was covered in a deep layer of harsh frost with snowflakes floating in mid air.

Elsa then closed her eyes and put her head into her knees and she softly cried, and both Anna and Tailor were doing the same thing.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the official chapter one, same as usual guys, find something bad, point it out, and I'll take care of it.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I personally cried a bit at the end.**

**Well guys, please review and see you all next time!**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**


	3. Elsa's Coronation

**Hola guys, how's it hangin'?**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter for Princess of the Stars.**

**I do not own Disney's Frozen, or the song For the First Time in Forever or Love is an Open Door. Nor do I own the Superman themes used in this story. But I do own Ta-Lyn/Tailor.**

**Oh and guys, in case you haven't noticed, I kind of change the lyrics around the song to fit for the story. On that note, I am also going along with the big four idea, you know, Merida, Jack Frost, Hiccup, and Repunzel.**

**But, I am going to make it to where Merida, Hiccup, Snotlout, and Repunzel are Tailor, Anna, and Elsa's cousins/cousin-in-laws. How you ask? Well I can imagine that Queen Elinor (Disney's Brave), The Queen of Corona (Disney's Tangled), Queen Idun (Disney's Frozen) are all sisters, and that King Fergus (Disney's Brave), Spitelout (Dreamwork's How To Train Your Dragon), and Stoick the Vast (Dreamwork's How To Train Your Dragon) are brothers.**

**I read these ideas from many fanfics, so if I do mention it and you are the thinker of these awesome ideas, you have my thanks and all the credit goes to you guys okay!**

**And to the Reviewers:**

** Chloe Beauvais.7:** _Thank you so much for reviewing, I am so happy you enjoyed it :D! And I will keep up the good work don't you worry ;) Thank you again!_

**Mata Nui:** _Thanks XD and I know the feels, I felt it as I wrote the last chapter, thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter :)_

**Chavonnie26:** _I'm sorry but when I first read your review, I laughed so hard, you made my day. XD And you know what, I might just do that ;D Thank you for reviewing and I hope to see you next chapter :D_

**Well now onto the show folks!**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then!**

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Elsa's Coronation_**

* * *

**Three Years Later:**

Boats from everywhere and nowhere sailed into the pier of Arendelle, for today was the say of Elsa's coronation, which meant Elsa would be crowned the new Queen of Arendelle.

But within the castle two girls slept in the same room, the young woman who slept to the right of the entrance to the room, was named Princess Anna of Arendelle, and she turned eighteen a few months ago.

And _boy_ her hair was the definition of untamed and wild.

Across from her, just a little ways down, was a slightly younger woman of the age of 17, her hair was just as wild as Anna's, just a heck of a lot shorter. But the main difference from Anna's bed to Tailor's bed was the big white fluff ball that took over half of Tailor's bed.

Arsalan was a fully grown lion by now, weighing a whopping five hundred or so pounds, he was a big boy. But his snow white fur and light grey mane were rare all in itself.

How Tailor's legs didn't go numb in the night, that's also something we'll never know.

Anna, Tailor, and Arsalan all snored away the morning before there was a knock on their door and both Anna and Tailor groaned, they were not morning people.

"Princess Anna? Princess Tailor? Your highnesses?" came the voice of a servant behind the door.

Anna got up, her hair more wild than Arsalan's mane, and she moaned softly and sleepily "Y-yeah", she then cleared her throat and asked in a slightly less tired tone as she pulled a strand of her hair from her mouth "Yes?"

The servant then apologized "Sorry to wake you two"

Tailor quickly sat up as much as she could with the big white furball laying on her legs and chest and said tiredly "No, no, no, you didn't.", she yawned deeply before she continued halfheartedly "We've been up for hours"

Anna started to doze off again before her arm slipped and she jumped awake again and asked loudly "Who is it?!"

The servant then replied "Oh uh, it's still me your highnesses. The gates will open soon, time to get ready"

Tailor then asked with her eyes closed and a yawn stuck in the back of her throat "Ready for what?"

The servant then replied hesitantly "Your sister's coronation ma'am"

Anna then muttered to herself with her eyes closed "My sister's coronation?", Anna opened her eyes a crack and she saw her coronation dress prepped for wearing.

She then snapped awake before she gasped in happiness and excitement "It's coronation day! Tailor wake up!"

Tailor's eyes snapped open before she groaned and muttered under her pillow that she put over her face "I know Anna!", Anna then jumped on Tailor's bed, shocking both Tailor and Arsalan awake as Anna yelled "Oh get up lazy bones! It's coronation day!"

Tailor smiled softly before she tried to get up, but Arsalan was still on her lap, Tailor smirked down at him and she asked "Having fun furbutt?", Arsalan just growled softly and smirked, Tailor knew what he was thinking _'Well unlike you I don't have to get up'_

Anna looked at Arsalan and said playfully "Oh get off of her you lazy dustbunny"

Arsalan groaned softly before he shifted just enough off of the bed so Tailor could get out of bed, but he just stayed put. Tailor shook her head as she quickly brushed her hair and she got ready for the ceremony.

Tailor had seemed to hit a growth spurt when her 17th birthday came and went, she was about 6 foot, 5 inches tall by now, she was taller than both Elsa and Anna, not that she knew she was the tallest because she hadn't seen Elsa in years.

Tailor looked at herself in her mirror and she frowned a bit, she hated wearing dresses, and make up, and doing her hair nicely. And the worst part was that everyone in Arendelle knew that it would be once in a blue moon when she wore a dress.

"You done?", she heard Anna call from her wardrobe, Tailor smiled and answered as she wiped off imaginary dust from her nice dress "Of course, what about you?", Anna then walked out and she looked very nice in her coronation dress.

Anna then grabbed Tailor by the arm, who started to laugh with her sister, and dragged her out of their room with a bewildered looking Arsalan looked at the door.

Anna and a following Tailor ran through the halls before Anna twirled around a servant who barely kept a plated meal balanced in her hands as Anna explained excitedly "It's coronation day!"

Anna then started to sing "_The window is open, so's that door!_

_I didn't know they did that anymore._

_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_

_For years we roamed these empty halls._

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_Finally they're opening up the gates!_"

Tailor and Anna ran through the halls before they slid down the spiral staircase railings. Tailor then continued to sing "_They'll be actual real life people!_

_It'll be totally strange._"

Tailor and Anna then sung together in unison as they looked out of a window "_But wow are we ready for this change!_"

Anna then climbed into a painter's swing and she continued to sing "_'Cause for the first time in forever!_

_There'll be music, there'll be light._"

Tailor then continued from the windowsill "_For the first time in forever!_

_We'll be dancing though the night!_"

Tailor looked up to see her elder sister swing on the painter's swing and she gave a small laugh as she got off of the window sill.

Soon Tailor and Anna ran down the stairs and soon came into the large gardens before Anna continued to sing happily "_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy._

_But I'm somewhere in that zone._

_Cause for the first time in forever._"

Tailor joined into the song with a smile and she sung in unison with Anna, as Anna picked up a few young ducklings in her hands "_We won't be alone!_"

Anna looked up to her youngest sibling and she said with a smile "I can't wait to meet everyone!", Tailor smiled before Anna gasped and asked with glee in her tone "What if I meet...the one?!"_  
_

A young duckling in Anna's hands seemed to quack in response to Anna's question.

Both young women soon went back into the castle and they came into the a large hallway. Anna wrapped herself around a dark pink curtain and she started to sing "_Tonight imagine me gown and all.__  
_

_Fetchingly draped against the wall!_

_The picture of sophisticated grace!_"

Anna twirled the end of a thick rope and Tailor chuckled with a smile as Anna accidentally smacked her face gently with the rope end with an "Ooh!".

Tailor then grabbed Anna gently by the shoulders and she turned her to a bronze stature of a nice looking, but serious man and she then sang to Anna "_You'll see him standing there!_

_A beautiful stranger tall and fair!_

_But I know you want to stuff some chocolate in your face!_"

Anna giggled as she shrugged Tailor's hands off of her shoulders and she went along with the playful mood.

Anna then continued to sing as she gently pretended to laugh at a joke the statue said "_But then we laugh and talk all evening._

_Which is totally bizarre._

_Nothing like the life I've lead so far!_"

Anna picked up the head and she twirled around while holding it before she tripped a bit on her dress and the statue flew out of her hands. Tailor and Anna both winced at the same time, but a relieved look came on their faces when they saw the head landed in a large cake, Tailor could help but comment "He now looks like he's wearing a dress"

Anna chuckled before she dragged Tailor by her arm into the picture room.

Anna then started to sing as soon as she opened the large doors "_For the first time in forever._

_There'll be magic, there'll be fun!_

_For the first time in forever._

_I could be noticed by someone!_"

Anna played with the pictures on the walls as she sang this, and she soon continued with the song "_And I know it is totally crazy!_

_To dream I'd find romance._

_But for the first time in forever!_

_At least I've got a chance._"

Tailor smiled at her sister before she then said "They'll be opening the gates soon! Let's go!"

Anna gave a big smile before she grabbed Tailor's arm again and both girls ran out of the picture room.

Meanwhile, Elsa, who had grown in to a beautiful 21 year old, looked down from her father's study as she looked at all of the coming people from different countries with worry clearly shown in her eyes.

Elsa closed her eyes and she took a big breath in before she started to sing softly "_Don't let them in._

_Don't let them see._"

She then turned to her father's picture with a desk, and on that desk was a bronze candle-holder and a beautiful circular blue jewelry box. Elsa looked up to her father's picture and she then continued "_Be the good girl you always have to be_"

Elsa slowly took off her gloves before she continued "_Conceal, don't feel._

_Put on a show._"

She gently picked up the jewelry box and candle stick and she turned around nervously as if being in front of an audience.

Elsa then continued to sing softly, yet nervously "_Make one wrong move, and everyone will know_"

Both objects in her hands started to get a layer of frost on them, Elsa quickly turned around and she put the now frost covered objects back where they were originally.

Elsa looked at her bare hands and she then sang with a determined look "_But it's only for today_"

Anna also sung this phrase as she opened the doors to the castle "_It's only for today!_"

Elsa gently put on her gloves "_It's agony to wait_"

Tailor then followed her sister as she sang "_It's agony to wait!_"

Elsa opened up the doors to her father's study and she then sang, yet ordered "_Tell the guards to open up, the gates!_"

Anna and Tailor both sang in unison, yet they unknowingly also sang in unison with their elder sister "_The gates!_"

Anna and Tailor ran out of the gates the second the guards opened the large wooden gates up, Anna then started to sing again as she looked at all of the people coming through "_For the first time in forever!_", Tailor noticed that their cousin Princess Repunzel and Prince Eugene were here and looking inside.

Elsa walked through a hall with a large purple cape going behind her, she sang her mantra softly "_Don't let them in, don't let them see_"

Anna ducked under a large cake platform, but Tailor wasn't that lucky and her forehead made contact with it and she groaned softly as she held her forehead. Anna chuckled as she grabbed Tailor's arm and pulled her along while singing "_We're getting what we've been dreaming of!_"

Elsa opened two window pane doors that led to a small balcony big enough for one person while singing softly "_Be the good girl you always have to be_"

Tailor continued to rub her forehead as she sung to Anna, whom had climbed a light post and looked around "_A chance to change our lonely world_"

Elsa looked down at the people coming through the gates and collecting inside of the palace courtyard, before she continued to herself "_Conceal_"

Anna twirled around the pole a bit as she sang happily "_A chance to find true love!_"

Elsa closed her eyes as she sang softly to herself "_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_"

Anna then skipped along the brick railway as Tailor walked behind her just incase Anna fell into the water, Anna then sang "_I know it all ends tomorrow!_

_So it has to be today!_"

Anna jumped down from the railing and she skipped along a road with Tailor jogging up behind her and singing as she wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulders "_'Cause for the first time in forever!_"

Anna smiled at her younger sister and she then ran along some poles as Tailor walked behind her and both sisters sang in unison "_For the first time in forever!_

_Nothing's in our way!_"

Anna ran forward with her eyes shut and her arms behind her as she was in bliss for a split second before it all came crashing back into her, literally.

A beautiful brown, black, and white horse accidentally slammed into Anna and she tripped with the momentum as her foot got caught in a bucket. Anna then slammed into a bow of a rowboat and that caused it to slip off of the edge, but a foot caught it before it could go over all the way and stopped the rowboat which made Anna bounce a bit.

Anna then took a seaweed off of her face to see that her younger sibling was holding the boat down with a foot, for a second Anna wondered how she was doing that, but she was to annoyed to care as she exclaimed angrily "Tailor, watch it!"

Tailor raised a brow before she then put her hands up in surrender and she then said "Hey it wasn't me! It was him!", she pointed to a young man on the horse that had hit Anna on accident.

The young man then asked in worry "I'm so sorry! A-Are you hurt?", Anna stared dumbly at the young man as she held up a piece of seaweed from her face. Anna then snapped out of her dreamy state before she then said nervously "Uh, n-no no I-I'm okay"

The young man asked worriedly as he gt off of his horse "Are you sure?"

Anna started to rub her arms off as the young man walked over and got into the boat to help her out, that's when Anna started to ramble "Yeah, I-I-I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great, actually", Anna blushed just the slightest as she looked up at the young man.

The young man got a relieved look on his face as he reached down and said "Oh, thank goodness"

Tailor raised a brow as her and the young man's horse looked at each other in unison before both Tailor and the horse looked at Anna and the young man again, the whole time though, Tailor was looking down at her right foot holding the boat down. She couldn't help but wonder how in the heck she was carrying both Anna's weight, and now the young man's weight as well, so much as without breaking a sweat.

The young man smiled when Anna gently put her hand in his and Anna gave a big yet nervous smile, the young man then gently helped Anna up and the young man then then recoiled just a tiny bit as he remembered something and he quickly introduced himself "Oh uh, Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles", he gently bowed his upper torso in respect.

Anna curtsied a bit before she said "Princess Anna of Arendelle, and this is my younger sister Princess Tailor of Arendelle", Tailor curtsied as well when she was introduced.

Hans repeated to himself "Princess", before he bowed completely on one knee, Han's horse gave a small grunt before it to bowed it's head. Unfortunately the horse's head hit Tailor's back and she went forward a bit before she regained her footing.

This unfortunately caused the boat to go forward a little and it made Hans nearly fall on top of Anna, until Hans' right hand caught the boat and his left arm caught Anna before she could fall.

Anna nervously looked at Hans and said awkwardly "Whoo, hi"

Tailor caught this and she blushed in embarrassment for her sister before she pushed down on the row boat again and this caused Anna to flip onto Han's chest.

Hans kept his hands off of Anna as he said nervously "Oh boy", Anna glared at her younger sibling for a second before she looked at Hans and said nervously "This is awkward"

Anna's eyes widened as she got up off of Hans and she quickly said in embarrassment "Not you're awkward, it's just we're. I mean, I'm awkward. You're gorgeous, wait what?"

Tailor chuckled silently as Hans gently helped Anna up again and he dusted off his jacket before he said sincerely "I would like to formally apologize for hitting a princess of Arendelle with my horse. And for every moment after"

Anna quickly put up her hands before she said quickly "No, no, no, it's fine. I'm not that princess, I mean, if you hit our sister Elsa, it would be yeesh. Cause you know...?"

She trailed off when she came face to face with a chuckling Tailor and Anna gently elbowed Tailor in the ribs with a slight blush on her cheeks, Tailor winced as she glared softly back at Anna before she smirked, blackmail indeed.

Anna walked off of the boat and she came face to face with Hans' horse, she gently greeted "Hello", before she gently petted the horse's lower jaw.

Anna then looked at Hans and explained "But, lucky you, it's just me and Tailor"

Hans chuckled before he said handsomely "Just you and her?", Anna gave a small chuckle as she nodded softly.

Hans smiled as he and Anna stared at each other for a few seconds before all three people and Hans' horse heard some all too familiar bells.

Anna's eyes widened before she said "The bells, the coronation, I-I. Tailer we better go, we have to go", Tailor's eyes were just as wide as her sister's were and she then asked Hans' horse "Can you hold this?", she gestured to the boat.

The horse nodded and it put it's left hoof where Tailor's foot was and Tailor ran to her elder sister as Anna said "W-We better go, uh bye!", Anna waved a bit before she grabbed Tailor's arm and both princesses of Arendelle ran off.

Hans waved goodbye softly with his hand, and the horse lifted it's hoof and waved goodbye as well. Hans noticed this and he started to lean as he put two and two together he then said "Oh no"

Hans gave a small holler as he and the boat fell into the water, Hans' horse looked down at the upside down rowboat before Hans lifted the boat with his left arm and he spit out water with a cough, before he gave a soft smile as he stared where Anna had been previously.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

Both Tailor and Anna were in Arendelle cathedral as was most of the dukes, kings, princes, etc. A beautiful sounding choir of twelve people was heard from above as the ceremony started.

Elsa was standing tall in front of the Priest with Anna to her right, and Tailor to her left. Elsa's purple cape cascaded down the three steps, making a beautiful sight to see.

The Priest gently turned around with a small tiara in his hands, but when this was going on, Tailor couldn't help but notice that Anna was waving at a certain prince in the audience.

Elsa gently bowed her upper torso, exposing the top of her head to the priest, Tailor noticed that she had her eyes closed, but she couldn't blame her elder sister, she would be nervous as heck to if this was her coronation.

The priest gently put the tiara on Elsa's head and once he let go of it, Elsa gently rose from her position and she stood up straight again.

Elsa opened her eyes and she looked down in worry as she saw the Priest bring a very exquisite pillow out, but it was what was on the pillow that worried Elsa more. It was a Golden scepter and a golden jeweled sphere, the same ones Kind Agdar held before her.

Elsa slowly went to reach for them until the Priest whispered to her "Your majesty, the gloves"

Elsa looked nervous and Tailor watched as she slowly and nervously took off her gloves. Tailor couldn't help but smile a tiny bit as she thought that if Elsa took off the gloves to fast, they would bite her.

Elsa gently took off her gloves to expose her pale yet shaking hands, Elsa stared at the objects on the pillow before she took a deep breath in and, with shaking hands, she gently grabbed both objects.

Elsa then slowly turned around and she held up both the scepter and the sphere with a hard yet scared look on her face, Tailor just couldn't help but ask herself if Elsa had to go to the bathroom badly.

The crowd rose once Elsa was done turning around and the Priest started to chant something in Latin, most likely a promise that Elsa would take care of the people of Arendelle for the rest of her days.

Elsa kept a straight face, until she looked down and her eyes widened just a smidge as she saw frost slowly start to crawl up both objects in her hands. Two more seconds pass until the Priest finally said "Queen Elsa of Arendelle"

Elsa quickly put the objects back onto the pillow and she quickly put her gloves on with haste, as soon as she was done everyone in the room repeated "Queen Elsa of Arendelle", and a round of applause was heard as Tailor gently smiled, she hoped things would change in-between all three sisters.

Soon everyone moved into the Ballroom of the palace and the band was playing wonderful music, it was uplifting and joyous. Multiple dignitaries were dancing with their wives and or just female partners.

Once the music stopped and the dance was over, everyone respectively bowed as Kai announced "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Elsa gracefully and proudly walked up to her throne where she stood proudly with a look of accomplishment on her face. Kai then announced in a loud voice "Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

Anna, being Anna, jogged out from behind the curtains and she stood about fur feet away from Elsa, Kai gently helped and dorected Anna next to Elsa as Anna asked gently "Here, you sure? Cause I don't think I...oh okay", she timidly took a step away from Elsa, not wanting to step on her cape.

Kai then announced "And finally, Princess Tailor of Arendelle", Tailor gently walked out as gracefully as she could, but she wasn't very good in heels, before she came to stop next to Elsa's left side, similar to Anna, Tailor took a half step to the side, not wanting to step on Elsa's flowing cape.

Elsa turned and looked at her youngest sibling, and she could barely contain her shock at seeing how much Tailor had grown, what had that girl eaten?

The crown rose up and started to applaud as all three siblings smiled gratefully to the crowd.

Anna looked nervously at Elsa and she then looked at Tailor for approval, Tailor just gently shrugged, she didn't know how to cut through this awkward silence amongst the three sisters.

Elsa looked at her two younger sibling before she said softly to them "Hey guys"

Anna then asked nervously "Uh hi-hi me? Oh um, hi"

Tailor smiled nervously before she gently rubbed her gloved hands together before she greeted nervously "Uh hi-hi there Elsa, er uh Queen Elsa", she gently bowed her head a bit, and once Elsa chuckled ever so softly and looked at Anna, Tailer gently hit her forehead with the heel of her gloved palm and whispered "Stupid"

Elsa looked at her younger siblings and she first said to Anna "You look beautiful", Elsa was about to say the same thing to Tailor but Tailor interrupted her by saying "I'm going to go get a drink, you guys uh want anything?", she asked hesitantly

Elsa and Anna both shook their heads and Elsa said softly 'I'm fine, but thank you anyway Tailor", Tailor smiled softly before she gently bowed her head again and she walked into the crowd, towards the buffet tables, but in truth, she walked to her and Anna's bedroom so she could feed Arsalan so he wouldn't claw at the door again.

Anna then turned to her elder sister before she nervously said "Thank you, you look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller you don't look fuller, but-but more beautiful"

Elsa gave a soft dry chuckle before she said "Thank you"

The two sisters stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Elsa asked "So, this is what a party looks like?", both Elsa and Anna stared at the people before Anna piped up "It's warmer than I thought"

Elsa internally agreed before she asked "And what is that amazing smell?", both sister smelt the air a tthe same time before they said in unison "Chocolate", both sister chuckled/giggled before they calmed down.

Elsa then asked Anna "So when did Tailor get to be so tall? And how come she's not wearing her glasses?", Anna chuckled a bit and she then said "I think she was literally a late bloomer, seriously. When she turned 17, she just had a growth spurt practically overnight, when she woke up the next day she didn't need her glasses either, but she kept them just in case."

Elsa looked at her younger sibling and asked skeptically but softly "Overnight?", Anna looked at Elsa before she said "Yeah, just poof, she was taller than me"

Elsa thought about her youngest sibling, she remembered the prophecy that the elder troll told her about Tailor before Anna's memories were changed.

_'Child born skinny and weak_

_Just needs time to reach her peak_

_When the time comes to choose_

_She cannot hope to muse_

_For she must act accordingly_

_Or suffer for her actions morally_

_Should she choose to embrace the dark desire_

_It shall be her destiny to expire_

_Should she choose the path of light_

_No one shall be able to match her might_

_Be wary of this child, the one born of confusion and scars_

_But be hopeful, to the Princess of the Stars'_

Elsa did not know what it truly meant, but so far it matched, child born skinny and weak, just needs tome to reach her peak. Well Tailor probably it her peak when she turned seventeen.

Elsa shook her head and came back to the present when she heard Anna ask "Elsa? Are you okay?"

Elsa nodded and said quickly "Eh, yes", she cleared her throat and both sister were in silence again, Anna was about to tell Elsa something before Kai interrupted by saying "Your Majesty, the duke of Weaseltown"

The Duke immediately became slight enraged before he harshly corrected Kai "Weselton!", he then calmed down just as quickly and he explained "The duke of Weselton, your majesty"

The Duke walked up to Elsa while saying "As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen", suddenly the Duke started to make very weird and crazy dance moves as Tailor came back into the room and stood by Elsa.

Elsa took a quick glance at her sister before she turned her attention back to the Duke.

The Duke then bowed once he was done and he held his head down and his hand out, unfortunately his topee wasn't on very well and the back part of it came off, embarrassing him, unknown to his knowledge.

All three sisters wanted to burst out laughing, and they barely held their laughter in. Elsa cleared her throat once all three siblings calmed down and the Duke looked up and thankfully his topee went back into place.

Elsa then said "Thank you, but I don't dance. But my sisters do", Anna chuckled softly at the comment and Tailor looked at Elsa with a raised brow and a small smirk on her face.

The Duke suddenly wrapped his arm in Anna's arm and he then said with a smirk "Oh, lucky you", before and he dragged Anna off as she said "Oh I don't think..", but she was pulled away before she could fully say anything.

Tailor chuckled as she heard the Duke say to Anna "If you swoon let me know, I'll catch you"

Tailor and Elsa both gave a gentle wave as Tailor chuckled and said "You so did that on purpose", Elsa smirked a bit and said "Of course", Tailor shook her head and chuckled as she and Elsa watch as the Duke danced around Anna like either a chicken or a monkey.

Elsa then asked Tailor softly "So, how have you been?", Elsa found it so weird that she had to look _up_ at her youngest sister, it just wasn't normal.

Tailor then said absentmindedly "I've been good Elsie", she then realized what she said and she then got nervous before she quickly tried to correct her mistake "Oh wait uh, sorry about that Elsa uh, sorry"

Elsa raised her eyebrows when she heard Tailor say that, she then asked softly "You still call me that, even after all this time?", Tailor nodded and said "Yeah, sorry if it bothers you"

Elsa looked down at her gloved hands, remembering why she was also with a burden, she then said "It does in public, but when we're alone you can call me that"

Tailor nodded as she looked down and said softly "Of course Queen Elsa"

Elsa looked at her youngest sibling and she wondered what to say, but she was broken out of her thoughts by Tailor asking "Elsa, why did you lock yourself up in your room?"

Elsa's eyes widened a bit before she then scolded "Tailor, now is not the time nor the place for that, just, go enjoy the party", Tailor winced a bit, before she sighed and said "Alright, I'm sorry", she walked away from her eldest sister's side and frolicked with the other dignitaries.

Elsa watched as the Duke bent Anna in half and she giggled gently into her glove, Anna saw this and sneered playfully at Elsa.

Finally the music ended and Anna limped back to Elsa's side where Elsa chuckled and said "Well, you are spritely"

Anna gently rubbed her right foot before she said "Awwk, especially for a man in heels", Elsa asked with a chuckle "Are you okay?"

Anna chuckled and said "I've never been better, this is so nice", Anna looked into her elder sister's eyes and she said "I wish it could be like this all the time"

Elsa smiled longingly at Anna before she looked at a laughing Tailor as she said some kind of joke to a couple of large Dukes and Lords and she then said "Me to", she then slowly frowned as she saw the white streak in Anna's hair and it reminded her of her 'condition'.

Elsa sighed before she said softly with a frown "But it can't"

Anna just shrugged it off, oblivious to Elsa's discomfort as she went to hug Elsa and while doing this she asked "Why not, I mean we..?"

Elsa recoiled away before she exclaimed forcefully "It just can't!"

Anna froze a bit as she looked at Elsa, her smile quickly disappearing, as she backed away a few steps, now noticing her elder sister was uncomfortable with something, most likely herself.

Anna looked down before she then said, while trying to hide the hurt in her voice "Excuse me for a minute", Anna walked off of the stage and away from Elsa.

She didn't know that Elsa was looking after her longingly again, knowing she hurt Anna yet again.

Anna walked through the crown on her way to find Tailor, until a very large Lord bent down and his butt knocked into Anna, who also tripped on her dress.

Anna was about to hit the ground when a white gloved hand caught her hand, stopping her fall. Anna looked up and she saw an all to familiar prince was the one who had caught her hand.

Hans smiled and said "Glad I caught you", Anna smiled before she gently said "Hans", and she chuckled a bit as he pulled her up to her feet and put his glass of wine on a tray.

Hans smiled as he pulled her to his chest, and Anna gave a soft laugh before they gently started to dance with the music, over the course of the party, they talk and Anna made a gesture and her hand accidentally smacked Hans in the face.

Both her and Hans walked through the gardens, Anna doing most of the talking with Hans listening and chuckling every now and then.

When they walked through the gardens, Hans gently shoved Anna, and Anna shoved Hans back, earning both of them chucking. Hans then noticed the white streak in Anna's hair and he asked "What's this?"

Anna gently trailed with a hand before she explained "I-I was born with it, although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll"

Hans smiled and said sincerely "I like it", that got Anna smiling.

Soon the couple were on a large balcony and they were sitting on a rail with Hans stuffing his face with a large chocolate, Anna was encouraging him with "Yeah the whole thing. You got it"

Both of them laughed softly as Hans barely finished it with a chuckle, Anna then asked with disbelief in her tone "Okay, wait, wait! You have how many brothers?"

Hans smiled and answered "Twelve older brothers, three of them pretended I was invisible, literally. For two years"

Anna looked at him and said in slight pity "That's horrible"

Hans shrugged and said with a smile "That's what brothers do", Anna scoffed just a bit before she said with a slightly bitter tone "And sisters, Elsa, Tailor and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just, shut us out, and we never knew why. I was lucky to have memories of some of the events with Elsa, but Tailor, she was barely four when Elsa shut us out"

Hans then gently grabbed Anna's hand and he said sweetly "I would never shut you out"

Anna looked at Hans before she smiled and asked "Okay, can I just, say something crazy?", Hans smiled and answered with "I love crazy"

Anna smiled before she started to sing to Hans "_All my life has been a series of doors in my face._

_And suddenly I bump into you._"

Hans smiled and said "I was thinking the same thing! Cause like...", he then started to sing "_I've been searchin' my whole life to find my own place._

_And maybe it's the party talkin', or the chocolate fondue_"

Anna smiled as she continued "_But with you..._"

Hans also continued with a smile "_But with you I found my place..._"

Anna then sung "_I see your face..._"

Anna jumped onto a table and so did Hans before the couple started to sing together "_And it's nothin' like I've never known before!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_"

Anna then sung as her and Hans slipped down a wooden floored hall in their socks "_With you!_"

Hans then countered in a song "_With you!_"

Anna continued "_With you!_"

Hans continued "_With you!_"

Hans and Anna both hid as a Arendelle guard looked in the hall, but they sung in unison "_Love is an open door._"

Soon Anna dragged Hans onto the roof of the castle and they both smiled when they saw a shooting star. Hans continued to sing "_I mean it's crazy..._"

Anna smiled at Hans as she asked "What?"

Hans then sung "_We finish each other's..._"

Anna smirked before she quickly cut him off by singing "_Sandwiches!_", Hans gaped a bit before he smiled and said "That's what I was gonna say!"

Soon Anna and Hans were on Arendelle's main bridge as Anna started to sing "_I've never met someone..._"

Hans suddenly joined in and him and Anna sang in sync "_Who thinks so much like me!_

_Jinx!_

_Jinx again!_

_Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation!_"

Hans then sang "_You.._"

Anna continued "_And I.._"

Hans continued on "_Were.._"

Anna continued "_Just.._"

Hans and Anna then sung together again "_Meant.._"

Anna sang "_To.._"

Hans and Anna sang together in perfect harmony "_Be!_"

Anna continued the verse as the couple started to dance on the Arendelle light house "_Say goodbye!_"

Hans also copied her and sang "_Say goodbye!_"

The couple then sang together "_To the pain of the past!_

_We don't have to feel it anymore._

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Life can be so much more!_"

Anna continued to sing with "_With you!_"

Hans countered with singing "_With you!_"_  
_

Anna continued "_With you!"_

Hans sung to Anna "_With you!_"

Anna and Hans gently made a heart signal with each other's hands around the moon as they sang in unison "_Love is an open door._"

Hans then smiled large as he looked and Anna and he asked "Can I say something crazy?", Anna giggled, but she wasn't prepared for when Hans got down on one knee and he asked as he looked into her eyes "Will you marry me?!"

Anna gasped before she quickly thought and she asked sweetly "Can I say something even crazier?", she gave a large smile and answered with glee in her tone "Yes!"

Soon the couple made it back to the party where Anna looked through the crowd before finally laying eyes on her elder sister.

* * *

**I figured right here would be a good place to stop, after all I want more action next chapter :)**

**Anyway, thank you guys again for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review nicely XD**

**Well see you guys next chapter!**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then!**


End file.
